This substudy to the Rifapentine Clinical Trial is for the purpose of collecting and storing additional sera from patients in the trial. This sera will be used to evaluate new tuberculosis diagnostic and treatment monitoring technology. The study also has as secondary objectives the establishment and maintenance of a documentation system for the processing, storage, and retrieval of serum specimens.